Known article carriers of the basket style such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,856 utilize transverse partition panels having associated anchoring tabs which are struck from cross partition panels.
Article carriers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,027 utilize transverse partition panels and associated anchoring tabs which are struck in part from medial partition panels and in part from cross partition panels.
These known carriers are costly to produce because they utilize a substantial amount of material such as paperboard.